Mayan Calendar
by pbow
Summary: With the end of the Mayan Long Cycle Calendar rapidly approaching, I thought it was time for Kim and Ron to look into it. Here's how I think they would handle the end of the world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. If I don't own Kim Possible by now, I never will so I'll never make any money off of these stories.

A/N: There's been much speculation and discussion about the end of the Mayan Long Cycle Calendar signifying the end of the world. I thought now would be a great time to add Kim and Ron to the mix since it's only a few weeks away.

Xxxxxx

Mayan Calendar

Chapter 1

Xxxxxx

**December 21, 2011**

"Darn," Professor Ramash swore as he leaned back from the calculations he had been going over for the fifth time with a fine-toothed comb. He couldn't find any mistakes in the trajectory, speed calculation or distance variables that went into the formula.

"I take it we need to inform the authorities now," Professor Chin, his friend and partner since college, said as he sat up from his work on the same equations. "I can't find any flaws in the calculations, either."

"Yes. It seems the Mayans were on to something when they ended their Long Cycle Calendar on December 21th of next year," Ramash said as he picked up the phone and started to dial. "Well, we might as well get the ball rolling and tell the proper authorities about a humungous asteroid heading directly toward the Earth. I'll call the President's Science Advisor while you inform the Astronomical Society and see if anyone there can find any flaws with our work."

Professor Chin somberly nodded and moved over to another telephone to make a few calls as he muttered to himself, "How do you tell someone that the end of the world will happen in exactly one year?"

Xxxxxx

While the scientific community kept its mouth shut about the impending doom of Earth, the government wasn't as silent. Only one day after the information was passed on to the President's Science Advisor about the asteroid hurdling toward Earth, which incidentally measured approximately half the size of the Moon in circumference, the leaks started to happen.

The general population took the news fairly well when it first came out. Most people thought that the news was connected to another disaster movie or a new TV show. Been there, seen it. Had it on DVD.

After a few more days reality set in and panic started to ensue.

The President, as well as the other leaders of the world, immediately took to the airwaves to assuage any and all qualms. Martial Law was immediately enforced world-wide, stabilizing prices, and the President assured the public that every option was being examined to prevent the impending disaster.

The options being considered were the usual. Plans were drawn up and implemented to launch quite a few missions to land on the meteor to mine minerals from the object before blowing the remains to smithereens with buried nukes, and nuclear missiles were readied to launch into space to blast the remaining asteroid pieces into harmless fragments that would hopefully burn up in the atmosphere or miss the planet entirely.

They had a whole year, after all.

Scholars, pundits and wags were on almost every TV and radio channel, discussing the possible outcomes of the different plans to save the world from the impending threat.

The religious community experienced a boon in new and old converts. People were seeking a final peace, or so they said, due to the impending end of the world.

The Middleton Space Center became a beehive of activity, too. Dr. James Possible's Kepplar rocket ship was being duplicated as fast as possible (pun intended) to fill all the needs of spacecraft used for the different trips to the looming meteor now dubbed Nemesis.

Dr. Possible was busy as well, designing new and bigger ships to accommodate the different missions. Excavation equipment wouldn't fit into the Kepplar III so bigger vessels were needed and other ships were designed to haul the minerals excavated back to Earth. The mined ores from the meteor were to be quickly processed into metals used to build more ships.

James Possible was a happy, yet slightly stressed, man. He was happy that he was in his element and that his services were desperately needed. James just loved to design new and more complex machines, but he was slightly stressed by the demands placed on his time and intelligence. Luckily his colleagues assisted him with his calculations and launch vectors, the things he always seemed to have troubles with.

The villainous community was in a state of flux. Most of the villains decided to quit trying to take over the world. What use was it to rule the world if they would only reign for less than a year. Ironically, those that thought that way soon lent their intelligence and facilities to the cause of _saving_ the world. (At least until the crisis was over. Then they could revert back to their former evil form.)

Dr. Drakken's gravitomic ray became a big hit in the space endeavor. The disintegrating ray gun was quickly enlarged, duplicated and added to the fleet of spaceships used to tear Nemesis apart rock-by-rock. Most everyone in the space community knew it was a feeble attempt to solve the problem, the asteroid was just too large to completely destroy that way, but the effort would make a minor dent in the problem.

But other villains, like Duff Killigan, continued their pursuits to cause havoc. Duff figured that if the world was coming to an end, then he'd go out swinging. Literally. He was going to continue playing golf until the two worlds collided. That meant he would need new and different golf courses to play on, and he continued to try and create those new courses, however possible. (He still had a big supply of Super Seed at his castle.)

Motor Ed was divided in his thoughts. One the one hand his services could be used to build radical new space ships. On the other, if the world was going to end, then he'd prefer to cause a little destruction and mayhem of his own until Nemesis arrived. Like Duff, he finally decided to go out with his monster truck motor redlining.

Of course Team Possible was always on hand to stop Duff, Ed and any of the other villains that sought to wreck havoc.

After college, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable had gotten married and allied themselves with Global Justice as a freelance team. Their unique dynamic showed Betty Director that it'd be better to hire them as an independent, freelance team then to straight out hire and incorporate them into the organization. It also made sense since Ron's Naco royalties were still rolling in, so GJ didn't have to pay them as employees.

Xxxxxx

**September 19, 2012**

**Nine Months Later**

Kim and Ron entered their house in the Middleton suburbs, tired and a bit frustrated, after stopping Motor Ed and his crew from destroying the same small town in New Jersey with their extremely large monster trucks for the fifth time.

"Why can't Ed get it into his thick skull that he'll never win?" Kim growled as she took off her utility belt and plopped down at the kitchen table. "And why does he keep targeting the _same_ town?"

"I think his mullet is tied too tight," Ron joked as he went to the refrigerator and started rummaging around for something to eat.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh. Too tight," Rufus the naked mole rat enthusiastically echoed before he attacked the hunk of cheddar cheese set out on the counter by Ron.

"Maybe if we cut it off next time," Ron continued as he started to prepare their meal, "he might get a clue." He took some lean ground beef and mixed in garlic powder, salt, pepper and a little ketchup in a bowl. When it was thoroughly blended, he spread the mixture on few slices of whole wheat bread and stuck them in the oven under the broiler.

"You might be right," Kim giggled. Leave it to her husband to lighten the mood with a joke. "I'll talk to the Warden of the prison where we dropped Ed and his crew off. Maybe he can _cut_ Ed's enthusiasm down a bit."

_Beep Beep Beep-Beep_

The couple groaned at the sound. While the mission against Motor Ed and his crew wasn't taxing, they had spent four tense hours in the air getting to Jew Jersey and back due to some extremely nasty weather over the Midwest. The turbulence wasn't very relaxing, to say the least. Kim thumbed on the Kimmunicator watch and asked, "What's the sitch, Wade? You know we just got back home from New Jersey."

"I know you're tired, Kim," the not so pudgy anymore Wade Load said from the tiny screen on the watch. "I just wanted to update you on the progress with Nemesis."

"Still bad news?" Ron asked from the kitchen counter where he was chopping up some lettuce for a salad.

"I'm afraid so," Wade ceded with a frustrated shake of his head. The now eighteen year old genius had been lending his brain power to the problem and called Kim and Ron daily to tell them of the progress. "We've managed to whittle Nemesis down by a third but it's still too large to destroy using nukes and there's not that much time left to complete the job to a point where the Earth will be safe."

"So we're still looking at an E. L. E.?" Kim queried with an exasperated sigh. "An Extinction Level Event?"

"Basically," Wade confirmed as he rapidly typed on his computer. "But I may have found another solution."

"Well tell us, Wade-my-man," Ron enthused as he walked over to sit beside Kim and be seen by their tech guru. "How can we get rid of the big bad rock?"

"Yeah Wade. Spill," Kim said, sitting up at the news that there might be a way to remove the threat to the world that no one else had thought of. "Have you discussed this with anyone else?"

"I've talked to a few higher-ups in the government but they dismissed my solution as strictly myth and legend; as unsubstantiated garbage," the eighteen year old grumbled.

"Which myths and legends are you talking about?" the redhead cautiously questioned. Kim knew that Wade had been helping her father, and a lot of the other scientists, non-stop in solving the threat from Nemesis. (He was the one who suggested using Drakken's gravitomic ray.) She feared that maybe Wade had been spending too many hours and put under too much stress, and that maybe he'd finally cracked.

Wade saw the dubious look on Kim's face but plowed ahead with his theory. "Well, you know there was once a capstone on the Great Pyramid of Giza and that it'd been lost over the centuries."

"Yes," Kim remembered a certain essay she'd done for one of her high school classes on the subject. "The outer casing stones for the pyramid were a type of local limestone, but the capstone was probably made out of gold and stolen shortly after it was in place; if it was ever added to finish the construction in the first place."

"That's the general consensus," Wade slyly stated. "There's also the theory that when the capstone was in place, the pyramid could be used as a powerful transmitter to some alien race."

"Yeah yeah," Kim dismissively waved off the farfetched legend as Ron brought some condiments and chopped onion over to the table, along with two cans of sodas and the salad. "The aliens were supposedly the ones who helped build the pyramids. What's that gotta do with Nemesis?"

"It might not be a legend," Wade continued. "We know aliens from other worlds do exist."

"Yeah," Ron piped in as he went over to the oven to check on lunch. "Warhok and Warmonger were definitely from another galaxy." Using an oven mitt, he pulled the broiler pan out of the oven and set it on the burners of the stove. He platted the "Spread-On" hamburgers, as he liked to called them, and returned to the table. "So what? We find the capstone and call for help?"

"That's not what I'm suggesting, Ron," Wade laughed. He always got a chuckle from Ron's far-out theories and suggestions which were more-times-than-not close to the truth. "No, it's also thought that the pyramid was built as a weapon to defend the Earth from other warring aliens races. A genius friend of mine I know from the web has recently found where the bottom section of the Rosetta Stone had been secreted."

"You mean the part of the stone that's been missing for a few millennia," Kim stated as fact as she squirted some stone-ground mustard, then sprinkled some diced onions on her open-faced sandwich.

"Right," Wade said as he put up a picture of the missing bottom third of the famed Rosetta Stone. "When translated, it tells about an all-powerful weapon to defend the Earth located in the northern part of the continent, meaning Africa."

"So all we need to do is find the capstone thingie," Ron reasoned with his mouth full as he started on his second sandwich, "put the doohickey on top of the pyramid and figure out how to fire it at a big rock hurtling toward Earth?"

"It's not that simple, Ron," Kim said after taking a sip of her soda. "If I remember correctly, the open area that the capstone would normally sit on is thirty feet square. If the cap was made of gold..." she did a quick calculation in her head, "then it'd weigh around 5 or 6 tons, or more."

"And be worth almost as much as we are," Ron marveled, comparing the price of gold verses the royalty checks that were still coming in from Bueno Nacho. Of course his calculations were slightly off. He still wasn't very proficient in math.

"Have you found out anything else, Wade?" Kim asked, now thinking that they may actually have a way to reduce, if not totally take out the threat Nemesis represented.

"Another friend of mine from the web _thinks_ he may have found out how to use the pyramid weapon. He's been deciphering some of the hieroglyphics found in a hidden chamber under the Sphinx."

"I've never heard that they found a hidden chamber near the Sphinx," Kim nearly shouted in surprise, now totally forgetting about her lunch which was growing cold. She remembered reading that there _might_ be a hidden library buried somewhere around the Sphinx, but never about one being found.

"It was a secret project that happened when the Sphinx was first being excavated as part of its restoration, quite a few years ago," Wade explained. "The team is just now almost finished deciphering the library."

"So like Ron said earlier," Kim said looking over to her husband who had once again hit the nail on the head, "all we need to do is locate the capstone, place it on top of the pyramid and somehow follow the directions?"

"That's about it," Wade said with a shrug. "Of course the hard part is locating the cap. It's been missing for over four thousand years."

"But by now that much gold has probably been melted down and sent all over the world," Ron yelped in dismay. "There's no way we can find it."

"Is there any way to recreate the cap?" Kim curiously pondered aloud to her technical genius.

"I'm afraid not," Wade sadly said. "My friend studying the library told me that the capstone had special markings on it. He said it didn't _specifically_ say what kinds of markings, just that they were there and needed for it to operate."

"So we're at a dead end," Ron whined as he slumped onto the table top in defeat. _"Literally!"_

"I think not," Kim said perking up with a sly look on her face.

"Whaddaya mean, KP?"

"We need to find the capstone and there's only one man to see when you want _any_ type of information."

"I'll start prepping your jet for a trip to Morocco," Wade said as he started to type real fast on his computer keyboard.

Xxxxxx

Just a quick coupla F.Y.I.'s: This story is filled with both fact and speculation about the Great Pyramids, the Mayan Calendar and other mysteries. It's up to you to figure out which is which.

Also, the recipe for "Spread-On" hamburgers is my own from when I was a kid. If you try it, just remember that the hamburger will shrink while it cooks, so make the patty a little larger than the bread slice, then place under the broiler for about five minutes. If you do it right, the bread will toast up nicely. The stone-ground mustard and onion are my favorites as toppings, but you can suit yourself. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Disney owns, I don't. This is just an exercise in futility since there aren't that many people out there reading KP stories anymore. (How sad that our heroes are soon forgotten, even if they are merely cartoons.) I write my stories only to practice the art of writing and to get these stories off my mind. I receive nothing from them except your praise or ridicule.

Xxxxxx

Mayan Calendar

Chapter 2

Xxxxxx

Kim Stoppable, accompanied by her husband, entered the bar in Morocco just like she had almost ten years ago and immediately spotted the man she was looking for. He was sitting in the same spot, probably on the same tan colored cushions, still munching on dates from the same bowl like she'd seem him do so long ago.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable," Big Daddy Brotherson politely greeted the duo as they walked up to him and sat down on two other cushions at his bidding. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company? Are you in need of my services?"

"Yes, we need some very _special_ information," Kim answered with a wry smile. "And I know you're one of only a few people in the world who _may_ have that information."

"Yes," Big Daddy smugly boasted. "I _am_ in an elite group of people, aren't I? But first I'd like to play a little game before we get down to business. My list of clientele has drastically dwindled since last we met and thus the number of people who seek my services has also diminished."

"We don't have time to play games with the end of the world heading right at us," Ron impatiently groused.

"No sweetie," Kim chided her husband with a patient pant of her hand on his leg. "We have a little time for games." She turned to their host and asked, "What kind of game do you want to play?"

"Since, as your husband has mentioned, we don't have much time," Big Daddy said as he produced a board and box out from behind his back, "I suggest a simple game of checkers."

"Checkers?" Rufus squeaked in delight as he popped up out of Ron's cargo pants pocket, jumped into the box and started to haul the round, thin black and red pieces over to the board, expertly setting up the game.

"I see your little companion is familiar with the game," the balding, chubby man marveled as the mole rat slid one of the red checkers into position for the first move.

"Yeah, Rufus and I play every onest-in-a-while," Ron chuckled before his face took on a sour note. "And the little rat always wins." Rufus answered his big buddy's insult with a quick raspberry and a cheesy smile.

"Very well," Big Daddy said as he moved one of the black pieces in answer to Rufus' opening move. He concentrated on the board as he continued the conversation. "Now, what piece of special information do you require?"

"We're trying to find a very special rock," Kim cautiously said, not wanting to give too much away unless their host balked at the game he was playing with a rodent and voided the deal altogether.

"I was wondering when someone would seek the information of the whereabouts of the capstone to the Pyramid of Cheops?" Big Daddy said as he watched Rufus jump two of his men, diminishing his forces on the board.

"How did you guess?" Kim squeaked in surprise.

"My dear young lady," the information guru chided as he made another move on the board. "With the impending catastrophe less than three months away, I was worried that no one would seek out such a vital piece of the _only_ weapon that can save humanity."

"King me," Rufus triumphantly squeaked as he shoved one of his pieces to a square on the far side of the board.

"So you believe the Great Pyramid _is_ a weapon," Kim stated more than asked. "Do you know where we can find the capstone?"

Big Daddy was sweating bullets as he frowned at the red and black checkered game board. He was losing badly, and the mole rat smugly laying at the other side of the board wasn't helping much as he moved one of his last pieces. "I regret to say that I _don't_ have that specific information. But I _can_ direct you to someone who does."

"It would be most helpful if you could tell us," Kim said as she brought out a small, twelve inch square box and set it beside their host. "And in exchange for the information, I brought you a box of cheerleader chocolate. I still help out the squad whenever I can."

"Your rodent friend is a most worthy adversary..." Big Daddy said as he gathered up his remaining two pieces off the board, essentially ceding the game. Rufus had his one king and five other pieces surrounding Big Daddy's meager forces. "...And the chocolate is most appreciated. You will need to talk to one of the, ah, _gentlemen _under the care of General Simms."

"Do you mean the officer in charge of Area 51?" Kim questioned in surprise, remembering the no-nonsense military officer who had a code for any type of situation.

"The very same," Big Daddy said as he opened the box and hungrily sniffed one of the bars. "It seem that the cap was never placed on the pyramid after construction was completed in the first place. It was put into storage for a time when it would be needed. I never heard exactly _where_ the capstone was secreted, but they would know. You might also want to have your man, Wade, read up on the Sumerian culture," Big Daddy slyly suggested, "and how it relates to the Akkadi."

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Ron incredulously begged.

"Ah, _that_ is a trade secret," Big Daddy coyly said through half a mouthful of cheerleader chocolate.

"Oh," Ron yelped and slyly asked, "I suppose if you told me, then you'd have to kill me?"

"Nothing so vulgar," the info broker said in disdain before he calmed himself with another bite of delicious chocolate and continued. "No, if _you_ knew, then _I_ would be out of business."

"Well, thank you for the information and your time," Kim said as she stood up, folded her hands in front of her and bowed, as is the custom in the Middle East. "Both are much appreciated."

"Must you leave so soon?" Big Daddy Brotherson begged in disappointment as he motioned to the game board. "Perhaps your little friend would care for another match... just to see who is the intellectual master."

"No, sorry," Kim said as she pulled Ron to his feet with Rufus quickly scurrying into Ron's pants pocket, his usual home-away-from-home. "We need to go save the world."

"Ah, yes," Big Daddy agreed with a sage nod. "Perhaps you wouldn't be adverse in returning _after_ the job is complete?"

"We'll see," Kim said as she dragged her husband out of the bar. Once outside, Kim turned on her wrist Kimmunicator.

"Hi Kim," Wade greeted from the device. "How did your meeting go?"

"We need to speak with General Simms and one or two of his guests," Kim said as she and Ron made their way back to their jet. "According to Brotherson, the object is safely tucked away in storage somewhere and they know where it is. Oh, and Big Daddy also suggested you read up on the Sumerian culture as it relates to someone called... Akkadi."

"I'm way ahead of you, Kim," Wade gloated as he typed on his keyboard, bringing up a stone tablet carved with some strange language on the screen. "The Akkadians were another group of people who interacted with the Sumerians. I think Big Daddy is referring to this document which was found in the library under the Sphinx. It's the one I told you about earlier."

"You rock, Wade," Kim praised as the couple arrived at their jet. "Now, can you get us in to see General Simms?"

"As a matter of fact," Wade said as his image returned to the screen, "General Simms called and is expecting you as soon as you can make it."

"Well, I'm tired," Ron said with a yawn as he settled in to his seat on the plane, "I guess we'll just have to get a little shuteye on the way there."

Xxxxxx

Kim blissfully sighed and turned off the alarm clock next to the bed as she sat up out of her husbands loving embrace after being awaken by the harsh chime. She normally hated sleep on the plane, that is unless she could do it with Ron. She always felt so refreshed after even a short snooze in his embrace, and especially after making love for a over an hour before falling asleep for a couple of hours.

She looked down at the still slumbering blond and smiled. They'd recently talked about starting a family but put it off due to the impending destruction of the Earth. Why start a family when the young one wouldn't even have the chance to be born. If this mission was successful, then they'd have to have another discussion.

Kim knew it'd be futile to try and wake up Ron for the meeting with General Simms. He normally slept for six or seven hours after tussling in the bed so he wouldn't wake up for another hour or two. Hopefully, they'd be home by that time.

She glanced over to the naked rodent also asleep on a plate sitting on the nightstand next to the bed, wrapped up in a washcloth that served as both a cushion and blanket. Rufus had obviously finished off his meal of cheese they'd set out and wouldn't be awake any time soon either.

That left just her to meet with General Simms, which was probably a good idea. As they took off from Morocco, Ron had been going on about confronting the General, wanting to track down the two agents who switched his video seven years ago for the Middleton Movie Festival, substituting **Ron's Big Day** for his just completed Area 51/monster movie. Kim figured that the General probably didn't know where the two Agent Smiths were now, so the confrontation would be a fruitless endeavor and a major distraction from the mission.

Kim slipped out of bed and got dressed to meet the General alone.

Xxxxxx

"Ah, Miss Possible, it's good to see you again," General Simms greeted the redhead as she got off the elevator that delivered her to the underground complex.

"It's good to see you too, General," Kim returned and shook his hand. "But it's now Kim _Stoppable._ I married my partner last year after we graduated from college."

"Who? That goofy kid with the video camera?" the General queried and Kim nodded. "Well if that ain't a EZ-950A scenario if I've ever heard one: A woman who saves the world marries her sidekick. But I don't get out much so I don't keep up with such news." The General's demeanor suddenly soured back to his normal, no-nonsense state. "But that's neither here nor there. I understand you're looking for a piece of antiquity."

"That's right, General," Kim said as they started walking down a long corridor. This one was a different hallway then the last time she'd visited Area 51. Inside the adjacent rooms off the corridor, Kim could see the different labs where scientists were working on strange, probably alien devices. Kim let that information go as she continued the meeting. "As Wade probably told you, we're looking for the capstone to the Great Pyramid. It's supposed to be part of a weapon that we hope will destroy Nemesis."

"Ah yes, the A-1-A scenario: Using the Great Pyramid as a weapon to destroy an object or alien threaten to the Earth." General Simms stopped at a closed door and stood there with his hand on the knob as he said, "I'm afraid I have some bad news, but I'll let our guest tell you all about it."

The General opened the door and walked in. Kim followed and was immediately confronted by two very strange but somewhat familiar creatures. They were what most people would normally call 'Grays' but they were slightly different than the usual description. They were at least a foot taller than the normal description of four feet, and their arms and legs weren't extremely spindly, more human-like in length and musculature.

"Gentlemen, this is the great Kim Possible," the General introduced the redhead, obviously ignoring the information about her marriage. "Miss Possible, this is Afmed and Afmed, no relation, from the planet Sedna."

One of the creature, Afmed, walked over to Kim and shook her hand while squeaking and clicking, obviously speaking in his planet's native tongue.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Afmed," Kim said, not knowing anything else to say to a being from another world who'd just greeting her in an Earth-like manner. After all, a hand shake with the right hand was originally created during medieval times to show someone that you didn't have a weapon, and that you were greeting the other person openly without the intent to do that person any harm. That seemed like such an Earthly gesture.

The being motioned with one finger in the air, also an Earth gesture meaning to hold on for a moment, before he pulled a fake handlebar mustache from his clothes and put it on. _His_ voice, for Kim's assumption was correct and it was actually a '_He_', continued in a very British accent, "Ah, that's much better. With the Universal Translator I can speak to you in your native tongue. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Stoppable." Mr. Afmed leaned into Kim and confided, "Don't pay heed to General Simms' introduction. He doesn't leave the complex at all so he probably hadn't heard of your marriage to your partner. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you," Kim giggled at the obvious inside joke since the other Afmed was also laughing.

Afmed turned to the other Afmed and said, "May I introduce _my_ partner and spouse, Afmed."

He took the Universal Translator mustache off and handed it to his wife. She placed it between her barely-there nose and slit for a mouth and spoke in a feminine, regal accent, "It is my pleasure to meet one of this world's greatest heroes."

"It's my pleasure to meet someone from your planet," Kim said with a smile. "I understand Sedna will be at it's perihelion to the Sun in about sixty-five years."

"You _know_ of our planet?" the female Afmed asked in surprise.

"It's no big," Kim waived off. "My father roomed with two astronomers in college and they're still great friends. I remember them talking about Sedna when it was discovered. Well, when it was first _publi_c_ly_ discovered back in 2003. But I thought your world was barren and uninhabitable?"

"Since our world orbits your Sun in a trans-Neptune orbit and spends most of its time out of your Solar System, we live underground," Afmed explained. "But you're not here to hear about _our_ planet. You're here to recover the capstone and save _your_ planet, and we'd like to help."

"Yes, please and thank you," Kim said perking up that these two... _people_ were willing to help.

"Unfortunately," General Simms cut in, "there was a A-1-B scenario that occurred with the object in question."

"A-1-A? A-1-B?" Kim questioned. "I don't understand."

"I'll explain it to you, then," the General answered. "We developed our list of scenarios beginning with the two initial situations that'd occurred back then. An A-1-A scenario is when the planet is threatened with annihilation by a meteor or some alien race, as it is right now by Nemesis and when the Lowardians attacked. An A-1-B scenario is when the Great Pyramid Weapon, or GPM is incapacitated because a piece is missing due to circumstances not of our making."

"Oh-Kaaaay," Kim hesitantly said, trying hard to understand just where the General was going with this roundabout explanation. "So just where is the capstone and why is the sitch not of our making?"

"That is what I was trying to explain to you," Mrs. Afmed, as Kim deemed to call the female Sedna in her head since they both had the same name, said with a withering glare at the General. "We originally placed the capstone in our spacecraft to lift it to the top of the pyramid. When it was decided that it was too important to lose to vandals, the capstone was left in storage on our craft for safekeeping." She sheepishly continued, "When the craft returned to our world, we forgot to take it off the craft, so it _was_ back on our planet."

"And where is it now?" Kim queried, catching Mrs. Afmed stating that it _had_ been on their world.

Mr. Afmed snatched the mustache from his wife and put it on, saying, "Your government contacted us shortly after Nemesis was discovered last year. We immediately contacted Sedna and the capstone is now on its way to Earth."

"Unfortunately," General Simms took up the explanation, "Their spaceships aren't as fast as ours. Therefore, we'd like you to meet their ship, transfer the capstone to your ship, and return it to Earth."

"Is there enough time to do that?" Kim queried.

"Yes there is, Miss Possible," the General stated as he checked his watch. "That's if you launch before T-minus one hour and twenty-two minutes... mark."

"And our ship?"

"It's waiting for you at the Middleton Space Center as we speak," General Simms informed the redhead. "So I suggest you leave immediately."

Xxxxxx

A/N: Yes, I stole the idea of the universal translator mustache from another Disney cartoon show... Or maybe the Disney writers stole it from the aliens at Area 51. Either way, I don't own and don't get anything for using the concept. Meap.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all the copyrights to Kim Possible. I receive nothing for this story except your praise or flames. I accept either and bask in both.

Xxxxxx

Mayan Calendar

Chapter 3

Xxxxxx

Kim Stoppable was dressed in the same space suit she'd worn eight years prior when she'd followed her then best friend into space to rescue him from Monkey Fist. (Who was still a stone statue and resting comfortably in the bedroom of DNAmy.) As a matter of fact, Kim was piloting a descendent of that same exact ship. The first Kepplar rocket had been ruined when Motor Ed converted it into a dragster to drive cross country in and the second Kepplar was destroyed when the Lowardian ship exploded. She was now piloting the Kepplar Mark III which had been built a year after the invasion.

But this time she wasn't rescuing her best friend from a mad monkey man and his minions on a space station. No, her best friend, Ron Stoppable, was now her husband and he was sitting in the co-pilots seat, ready to accompany her into space; And they were heading to the stars and not the space station.

Well actually, they were heading to rendezvous with a ship from a planet that right now would appear to be a star to the naked eye.

Anyway, the launch went off without a hitch and they were on their way.

_Beep Beep Beep-Beep_

Kim glanced around the cockpit of the ship. She knew she had left her Kimmunicator watch back on Earth since its range was limited, so she didn't know where the familiar four tones were coming from.

Suddenly Rufus, who was clad in his own specially tailored space suit and had been sitting on the console in front of her, pushed off and drifted over to the communications panel. He flipped a switch and Wade's smiling face appeared on one of the monitors.

"Hey Kim, hey Ron," the tech guru said as he rapidly typed on his computer keyboard. "It looks like you're on a perfect trajectory for the rendezvous which should happen in about five weeks."

"Rockets are go," Ron hollered at the news.

"No Ron," Kim harshed to her husband. "Rockets are _not_ go. No **Space** **Passage** quote will be spoken on this ship. If you do, then I'll find the closest black hole and drop you off at the event horizon."

"Sorry KP," a chagrined Ron muttered. He knew she still didn't like the old science/fantasy show at all but he continued to hope that she would eventually warm up to it.

"That's okay, Ron," Kim said after letting out a heavy sigh, quickly losing her pique. "I know you love that old show. It's just that it reminds me of when daddy secretly loaded that video disc with it after I'd lost my memory from the MRM explosion, and he complete left _you_ off the disc. I get so angry when I'm reminded of the sitch." She blew him an air kiss to show there were no hard feelings.

Ron returned the gesture and then asked Wade, "So what are we supposed to do for the next coupla months, besides picking up a ton or six of gold pyramid power?"

"That's entirely up to you, Ron," the eighteen year old computer wiz answered. "There are stasis chambers if you want to sleep the whole time but there's also a complete gym on board to exercise."

"Sleep or exercise?" Ron spat with a disgusted face. "That doesn't sound like a lotta fun."

"Well, I did install a video system with all of your favorite games on it."

"That's all Ron does with his down time at home right now," Kim complained, "when he's not in the kitchen cooking up a storm."

"Do not," Ron protested with a sly grin and waggled eyebrow. "Half the time you want me in the bedroom so you can..." He was soundly cut off by his wife pinching his lips shut.

"You don't need to say it! I'm sure Wade doesn't want to hear all the little details about our love life."

_"No,_ thank you," Wade said with a blush. "I may be eighteen now but I definitely don't need to hear about someone else's activities in the bedroom."

"Who says it only happens in the bedroom?" Ron pushed the jocularity after swiftly grabbing Kim's hand and removing it from his face. "KP also jumps my bones in the kitchen while I'm cooking, and in our yard by the pool and..."

"Rooon!" Kim cried in anger before she got herself under control again and a coy smile graced her face. "Wade said he doesn't want to hear about it, just like he doesn't want _us_ to hear about how things are going between him and _his_ girlfriend."

"Wade's got a girlfriend?" Ron begged in astonishment. His wicked smile amped up a few notches as he asked, "Since when buddy? I need some spillage."

"I-she-we..." the tech guru sputtered. When words wouldn't come out in any sensible form of a sentence, he started rapidly typing on his computer out of embarrassment.

Kim answered for him, "It seems Monique has been spending a fair amount of time over at his place after she'd graduated from the clothing design school Coco Banana sent her to. She told me that she and Wade spend all of their time lying out on the beach he created in the Holo-suite."

Wade stopped his work on the keyboard and looked back into the pickup camera as he sheepishly said, "Ahhh, yeah. Monique told me that she can concentrate better on her designs when she's laying out in the Sun. So far, Mr. Banana has been very pleased with the stuff she's come up with so I let her come over whenever she wants and I ... kinda, um... keep her company."

"And she told me that it's _your_ company that lends to her creativity," Kim slyly shot back.

"All right, _Wade,"_ Ron cheered and then started to sing-song, "Monique and Wade, sitting on a fake beach, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." He suddenly stopped and had a strange look on his face as he begged, "I guess that doesn't rhyme, does it? It's no wonder why people always sing about 'sitting in a tree'. That rhymes. But what would work that means the same thing as beach, that also rhymes with the letter 'G'? Let's see... Wade and Monique, sittin' by a fake sea..."

"Off topic," Kim cut in on her husbands random line of thought, even though she was partially responsible for it by bring up the relationship between their two friends. She turned back to the screen on the command module's console and said, "Anyway Wade, congratulations to you and Monique. I think you'll make a great couple."

"Well, we aren't there just yet," Wade sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I think she's been flirting with me but I'm not sure. You know just how inept I am when it comes to interacting with other people... especially women."

"She _has_ been flirting with you, Wade," Kim informed her long time friend. "She's just waiting for _you_ to make a move and flirt back. She told me all about it the last time we went shopping and she getting a little frustrated since you haven't gotten the hints and made a move on her."

"What?!"

"I tried to explain to her just how deeply your agoraphobia used to affect you," Kim continued the explanation, "and that you've improved _some_ over the years, so she understands."

Kim had tried _not_ to play matchmaker with her two friends, but she now knew that she had to in order get her best girl friend and her longtime computer friend together. If this mission failed for any reason, Wade and Monique would at least have a few months together as a couple before Nemesis destroyed the planet.

Kim checked the gauges in front of her and realized that she didn't have much time before the ship would be too far away from the Earth, and moving way too fast, to allow for any conversation, real-time or otherwise. "Here's what you should do, Wade..."

Xxxxxx

Kim and Ron Stoppable had spent the next week making sure that the rocket was heading on the correct trajectory and functioning properly. When they weren't busy with the controls, they'd spent a small portion of their free time talking about their future, and what each of them wanted in said future, when the threat from Nemesis was behind them. Kim told her husband about her rekindled desire to start a family since the planet was obviously going to be save with this mission. Ron wholeheartedly agreed.

And so they spent a majority of their time _working_ toward that end.

The only problem with that was a lack of gravity. Simple bedtime activities back on Earth proved to be not so simple when weightless. One little thrust of the hips would push the other person away if they didn't tangle their arms and legs in a certain way. But persistence and practice soon won out and a satisfying rhythm was established

After one week, when they were sure the ship was on course and functioning properly, they went into stasis for the next two weeks. They wanted to wake up a few days before their rendezvous so they'd be able to make any final little adjustments to their route, if needed.

It actually was good that they came out of stasis early since they were moving faster and slightly off course due to Jupiter's gravity, and met up with the ship coming from Sedna a few days early.

Those few days quickly vanished when Kim, Ron and Rufus met the four... _person,_ crew from Sedna. There was only one translator mustache between them and they each had long winded speeches in greeting. There was also the 'Feast of Greeting' which lasted for three whole Earth days. Ron thoroughly enjoyed the seventy-two hour long meal, sampling every and all dishes multiple times. The beings from Sedna were amazed that he and the naked mole rat could put away so much food and were stunned beyond words when Ron quickly picked up their language. He told them it was a talent he had since he was able to talk to just about any person, animal or insect, Roachie being a prime example, but Kim knew it was mostly due to his Mystical Monkey Powers.

The Sednanians were also rather taken with Rufus and refused to hand over the capstone until they could examine him. Ron made sure that all of the tests were noninvasive in nature, but the examination took over two days to complete.

Confusion was also a minor problem during the meeting between worlds since all four of the Sednanians, the plural form when talking about more than one being from Sedna, had the same name.

You guessed it. They were all named Afmed.

Our intrepid trio soon discovered that everyone from the planet had the same name and that the Sednanians intuitively knew who they were referring to when talking about another person from the planet.

Finally after seven days, (one for the greeting speeches, three for the meal, two for the examination and another whole day recovering from the meal and examination,) the transfer of the capstone began.

Ron helped a lot during the transfer, being able to talk to their hosts, but Kim found herself running around the two ships, carrying the translator mustache with her, while coordinating the move. She always seemed to met up with the wrong Sednanian. Kim finally gave up and allowed Ron to be in charge of the transfer while she remained in the Kepplar's cargo bay to supervise the placement and securing of the capstone.

And so, with their cargo in place and another long trip in front of them, Kim, Ron and Rufus endured another day of departing speeches before they were able to head back to Earth. (Kim begged off on the 'Feast of Departure', much to Ron and Rufus' disappointment, saying that they really _really_ needed to get back home.) The Sednanians said they would meet them on Earth on December 21st, the day they were going to arrive in the first place. (But a little too late to take care of the meteor before it crashed into the Earth.)

Rufus immediately went to the gaming console to play while husband and wife got the ship underway, then headed directly to their room.

Xxxxxx

Kim Stoppable slowly awoke from three weeks in the hibernation/stasis chamber and immediately felt ill. Her stomach was queasy, so as soon as the chamber door was open she dashed to the ship's bathroom for a bout of dry heaves. While sleeping during the return trip she hadn't eaten anything but was supplied nutrients intravenously, so she wasn't sure just why she should be nauseous.

Then it occurred to her. She could be suffering from a bout of morning sickness.

Kim smiled at that revelation. There really wasn't much to do during the long voyage so she and Ron had spent a _lot_ of time in their bedroom after figuring out just how to make love in zero gravity.

"_Imagine,_" Kim thought to herself. _"Our first born child was conceived in Zero G's. It may even be the first child conceived in space. I'm sure dad will be thrilled that his grandchild was conceived in _his_ rocket and mom will want to write a medical paper about the whole sitch._"

Kim rinsed out her mouth and was just checking her hair when Ron came floating back to the bathroom shouting, "Hey KP! You gotta phone call!"

"Who is it?" Kim queried as she followed her husband forward to the command deck.

"It's your mom, Mrs. Dr. P.," Ron said as he sat down in the co-pilot's chair and turned the video monitor back on.

"Hi mom," Kim greeted as she sat down in her seat with a smile on her face. "It's good to see you but, why the call?"

"I'm sorry Kimmie," Dr. Possible said with a wan smile. "I know you just came out of stasis and call it woman's intuition but... I've had the strangest feeling for the last few weeks that something was up with you. Are you okay?"

Before she answered her mother, Kim turned to Ron and said, "Could you go and make sure Rufus is alright, honey?"

Ron looked queerly at Kim for a second or two. They hardly ever called each other cutesy names before so that was strange, throwing him off a bit. Ron put it off as his wife still maybe feeling the effects of the hibernation chamber so he got up and said, "Aaaaah, okay KP. Be right back." Then Ron made his way aft to check on his little buddy.

Kim turned her attention back to the call and said, "I think you're right, mom. I didn't want to tell Ron yet but... I think I'm pregnant."

"That's wonderful Kimmie," Anne enthused before concern took over. "But why do you think you're pregnant?"

"Well, I won't know for sure until we return to Earth and I get tested but I just had a case of morning sickness."

"Are you sure it wasn't caused by all the space traveling you've done over the last month?" Anne asked in doctor mode.

"I'm pretty sure," Kim answered with a smile that just wouldn't leave her face. "You know this is the third or fourth time Ron and I have gone into space and I haven't gotten sick before."

"That's true dear," Anne replied. "But all of the other trips were only for a day at most. This is the first time you've been away for a lot longer, and it's also the first time you went into hibernation mode. Those could be contributing factors. And didn't you take your birth control pills along with you?"

"I brought them with," Kim slyly smiled, "but Ron and I had a long talk just after we took off from Earth and we decided to start a family as soon as possible, so I stopped taking them. And I know that those factors you mentioned could've caused the morning sickness. That's why I sent Ron back to check on Rufus. I think we should be together at the doctor's office when we find out for sure."

"Rufus is A-Okay,"Ron loudly announced as he floated back onto the command deck with one of his arms full of small packages. "He was extremely hungry after waking up so I got some cheese out for him and a few ration packs out for us. Are you hungry?"

"I am a little, but give me a minute to finish this call to mom, please and thank you," Kim said to her husband before turning back to the monitor. "So, will you tell the doctors at the space center about our conversation and have them set up a test?"

"Yes, dear," Anne Possible said with a sly smile, getting the hint that Kim wanted to keep the possible pregnancy secret on the down low. "The... _extra_ test will be ready for your post flight checkup when you land and I'll see you then."

"Thanks mom. I'll see you."

"Are you feeling okay, KP?" Ron begged in concern as he opened up one of the meal packs and dug in. "Why the extra test?" he asked with his mouth full. Ron may have been concerned with her health but he was also hungry after being in hibernation mode for so long.

"It's nothing to be concerned about, Ron," Kim waived off as she grabbed one of the meal packs and, after looking at it, set it aside. She still felt a bit queasy so she took one of the energy drink packs and started on it. She said between sips, "I told mom about the 'Feast of Greeting' and she wants to make sure that the Sednanian food didn't affect us in any way."

Kim knew it was a little white lie but she was sure that the food issue would come up anyway so they'd be tested for that too.

"Oh, okay," Ron simply excepted the explanation and dug in to his third meal pack.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all the copyrights to Kim Possible. I receive nothing for this story except your praise or flames. I accept either and bask in both.

Xxxxxx

Mayan Calendar

Chapter 4

Xxxxxx

There was just a little over a week to go before Nemesis impacted with the Earth so Kim Stoppable made sure the landing was picture perfect at the Middleton Space Center. The return flight took longer because they wanted to make sure the capstone wasn't jostled and damaged during the flight. They'd also taken longer getting up the speed and then slowing down as they arrived at Earth.

Kim, her husband Ron and their little friend Rufus immediately disembarked and were whisked away by a jeep while another crew towed the ship into a nearby hanger to offload the capstone.

Our three intrepid travelers were met at the center's hospital by a group of doctors, which included Dr. Anne Possible, and General Simms.

"Greeting Miss Possible and crew," the no-nonsense military man harshly barked out. "You did an admirable job taking care of the A-1-B scenario so far." Dr. Possible wanted to correct the General in his use of Kim's maiden name but her daughter covertly waved her off.

"Thank you General," Kim said in greetings as she set her helmet and gloves down. "And as soon as we get the medical exam over with, Ron and I can get busy placing the capstone on top of the pyramid to stop the threat from Nemesis."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Miss Possible," General Simms harshly monotoned.

"But, why?"

"S.O.P., Miss Possible," the General rattled off like it was written in one of his protocol manuals, which it probably was. "Standard operating procedure. All personnel who return from space _must _be quarantined for a period of six to ten days; longer if any anomalies are discovered. The object you recovered will also need to be quarantined for that period of time."

"What?!" Kim exploded. "But Nemesis will reach Earth in, like, _eight_ days!"

"Seven days, twenty-two hours and thirty three minutes," General Simms corrected the redhead after a brief glance at his watch. "If all goes well we'll beat that rock into submission in the nick of time. Hoo-Rah!"

"Yeah, Hoo-Rah," Ron deadpanned back. "Ah, General. Aren't you cutting things a bit close? I mean, don't we need to get the pyramid thingy in place and test it or something?"

"Nonsense," the General waived off Ron's concerns. (Kim's too, for that matter.) "This'll be just like in a western movie where the Calvary rushes in to the rescue, just in the nick of time."

"Yea for the Calvary," Kim unenthusiastically cheered with a finger slowly twirling in the air.

Xxxxxx

"The General doesn't know that you and Ron got married a little over a year ago?" Anne Possible questioned her daughter in slight amusement as she watched Kim get her eyes examined by one of the doctors while she occasionally checked over the readout from the brain scan that was running at the same time.

"I told him during the mission briefing," Kim informed her mother with a heavy sigh, "just before Ron and I left to rendezvous with the Sednanian ship. Mr. Afmed told me that the General doesn't leave the complex at all so I think he stuck in a time loop or something."

"Mr. Afmed?" Anne asked, not recognizing the name or it's origin. "Was that the gentleman you visited in Morocco _before_ seeing the General?"

"No, that was Big Daddy Brotherson," Kim explained to her mother as the other doctor checked her ears next. "Mr. and Mrs. Afmed are the two aliens that live at Area 51." Kim paused for a second before she said, "At least I think they're married. That's what they told me... although the General said they weren't related."

Ron hollered out from behind a nearby privacy screen where he was being examined by another doctor, "I thought Area 51 was supposed to be a big secret?" Ron quickly added in disgust, "Especially since Agent Smith... _and_ Agent Smith, swapped out my movie?"

"Ron," Kim sighed in exasperation, they'd had this conversation once before. "Area 51 _is_ supposed to be secret info but we already told our parents and I'm sure mom won't tell anyone else. As to the aliens there? The Lowardians were aliens, so believing that there are other races in outer space isn't that big a leap of logic."

"Anyway," Dr. Possible said getting back to the mission flight, "how did you occupy your time on the long flight?"

"Well, we both exercised twice a day for about two hours each time," Kim informed her mother before her checks slightly blushed as she whispered, "and we spent a lot of time in the bedroom making... you know what." Kim spoke up again as she finished, "And we stayed in the stasis chambers for two weeks on the way there and three on the way back."

Dr. Anne Possible leaned in to her daughter and asked in a whisper, "When did you stop taking your birth control pills?"

"Shortly after we launched," Kim hushed back to her mother. "Ron and I got a chance to talk shortly after liftoff and there was plenty of time before we went into hibernation for them to lose their effectiveness."

"So you may be as much as two months pregnant," Anne pondered quietly. "But being in stasis _may_ have slowed down the gestation process." She let out an exasperated breath after thinking over the situation for a few seconds and said, "We'll give you the test to see if you _are_ pregnant but you'll have to visit an OB-GYN to calculate how far along you are if it comes up positive."

"I kinda figured that," Kim lightly laughed and then looked over to the doctor who had been examining her. "Are you just about finished?"

"As a matter of fact," the doctor said as he stepped back away from the examining table and snapped off his latex gloves, "I am. You're in perfect health, I might add."

"Thank you doctor," Kim said to him before she turned her attention back to her mother. "Well, let's get the test over with."

"What test?" Ron said in misunderstanding as he came around the screen, walked up to Kim and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I thought we were all done with tests when we graduated college last year."

"We were," Kim answered as she got off the table and wrapped her arms around her husband. She gave him a brief kiss on the lips and said, "I just have one more test to check my, um... _feminine_ parts."

"Oh," Ron gasped in surprise as he quickly backed away from her. He hitched a thumb over his shoulder and said, "Well, I'll just go check on Rufus. You know how he get when he's examined by a doctor. He doesn't like all the poking and prodding." Ron swiftly left to make sure his little buddy hadn't bitten the doctor or something.

"Very smooth, dear," Anne congratulated her daughter on getting rid of her husband so she could take the pregnancy test in private.

Xxxxxx

"Welcome to our little vacation home-away-from-home for the next few days," Ron halfheartedly cheered as he, Kim and Rufus were ushered into an isolation apartment located at the Middleton Space Center, "where we won't be disturbed by anyone."

"What," Kim giggled as she lovingly wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. "Have you gotten sick of me after out little trip into space?"

"Oh, No no-no-no-no, No," Ron quickly backtracked as he returned the embrace. "Being alone with you isn't the problem."

"Hey!" Rufus yelped in indignation from Ron's shoulder perch, believing his big buddy had just dissed him.

"No offense, buddy," Ron tried to placate the naked mole rat before turning back to his wife. "No, what I'm talking about is being stuck back in isolation again. I think I'm coming down with a small case of closet-phobia."

"The word is claustrophobia," Wade's image said from the big screen TV in the main room. "Welcome back."

"Hi Wade," Kim greeted their tech wizard as she and Ron walked over to the monitor. "Where have you been? You didn't contact us on our trip back to Earth."

"Yeah, about that," Wade nervously answered as he anxiously rubbed the back of his neck. "I kinda took your advice and have been on my honeymoon for the last few weeks."

"Wade, sweetie..." the feminine voice came from off screen. Both Kim and Ron immediately recognized it as being their girl friend Monique. "...come back to bed."

"I'll be there in a minute, Mon," Wade said, turning his head to the voice. "I'm talking to Kim and Ron right now."

"You are?" Monique hollered in excitement. She suddenly appeared on screen, her torso wrapped in a sheet with her bare shoulders in plain view. "Hey, Kim-girl. How you all doing?"

"Hey Monique," Kim returned with a laugh, knowing full well from experience and the conversation so far that her girl friend was probably naked under the sheet. "I'm doing well, and I see you're doing pretty good yourself. Congratulations."

"Thanks, I most certainly am doing good," Monique squealed in delight and then gave her new husband a quick peck on the cheek before returning the the conversation. "And thank you for advising Wade-o here on what exactly to do. If I'd-a known how my man woulda turned out, I wouldn't have pushed him away six years ago during the cupid ray deal."

"Yeah, thanks Kim," Wade added with a wane smile. "You're advice helped a lot."

"Well, you've helped Ron and I so much," Kim sincerely said, "that I felt it was time to return the favor."

"That's what we're all about," Ron quickly added from Kim's side. "Returning a favor for a favor."

"So Kim," Monique cut back in. "When are you and Naco Boy gonna be messing with the pyramid and saving the world, as usual? I wanna watch that."

"It'll be a few days," Kim informed her girl friend with an exasperated sigh. "Ron and I are in quarantine for a while, per General Simms' orders."

"Will you be out in time?" Monique queried in deep concern. "I mean the big bad rock is gonna get here in only a week."

"If all goes well we'll be out of here in plenty of time."

"I hope so," Monique anxiously let out. "I'd hate for Wade and I to have gotten married for nothing."

"Don't worry, Monique," Ron said with a dismissive wave of the hand. "The stone thingie is back here on Earth and KP and I'll bust outta this joint if push comes to shove."

Monique turned to her husband and started to pull his shirt off as she said, "Well if that's the case, we'll be busy until you two are ready to save the day. Come on sweetie, it's time to make me happy again. And why did you only put your shirt on?" As she worked on removing Wade's shirt, the sheet slipped off her body.

Ron's eye's went wide in shock when he realized they'd been talking to a half naked Wade and Monique just flashed them. He slapped his hand over his eyes and yelled, "_Too much info, too much info!_"

Wade slyly smiled after his shirt had been removed and said, "Now you know how I felt, Ron, when you talked to me before you went to see Big Daddy Brotherson a few months ago."

"We'll call when we're ready to move the capstone, Wade," Kim laughed at her husband's distress since she and Monique used to take showers in gym class and already seen her girl friend in the buff. Kim also remembered seeing Wade in just his swim suit once or twice when he was in the Holo-suite.

"Talk to you later," Wade said as he stood up and turned off the connection at the same time. Kim and Ron weren't entirely sure but they both thought they'd gotten a quick glimpse of Wade's naked body below the waist.

"Okaaaay," Ron monotoned, slightly shocked. "That was totally disturbing."

"Ummm, yeah," Kim said, also a little stunned by the image of her two friends together in the all-together.

Luckily, the telephone rang to take their minds off of what they'd just seen. Not knowing who it would be, Kim answered it with a wary "Hello?"

"Hi, Kimmie," Dr. Anne Possible cheerfully said from the other end of the call.

"Oh hi mom," Kim said in relief as she looked over to Ron to make sure he was paying attention. She had a feeling that this was going to be news about the special test. "I hope you have some good news for us."

"Well, it's good news and bad news, dear," Anne told her daughter. "The good news is that you _are_ pregnant."

"That's wonderful news, mom," Kim said and quickly held her hand over the receiver as she said to her husband, "You're going to be a daddy."

"Me? A daddy?" Ron asked in shock, and promptly fainted.

"Ron!" Kim cried out, anxious about her husband.

"What's the matter?" Anne asked over the phone.

"Ron just fainted," Kim informed her mother as she went over to check on Ron. She quickly ascertained that her husband had only lost consciousness and hadn't been injured by the fall. "But he appears to be okay."

"That's fine dear," Anne laughed. "That's the same reaction your father had when we found out that _you_ were on the way."

"I guess Ron and Dad are more alike that I ever thought," Kim laughed at that concept. She knew that they were both lovable goof, but she could count on them whenever she needed them.

"Now for the bad new, Kimmie," Anne said in a more solemn tone. "Since the conception happened in Zero G's, the doctors think it wise if you were kept in isolation during your entire pregnancy."

_"What!?"_

Xxxxxx

I know. It's one of those 'Dun Dun Dun' moments. I just love cliffies.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all the copyrights to Kim Possible. I receive nothing for this story except your praise or flames. I accept either and enjoy both.

Xxxxxx

Mayan Calendar

Chapter 5

Xxxxxx

Kim was highly agitated after the phone call from her mother. How _dare_ they keep her from completing their mission and saving the world. Her mom had also told her that she _may_ even have to stay in isolation for the _whole_ pregnancy since it was the first child to be conceived in outer space and the doctors didn't know what affects that would have on either her or the baby.

In order to calm herself down, Kim busied herself with taking care of Ron, moving him to the sofa and getting a damp cloth for his forehead.

"Baby... daddy... baby... daddy... baby daddy," the blond muttered as he started to rouse from unconsciousness.

Kim smugly smiled and stepped back a few feet since she knew what was going to come next.

In five, four, three, two, one...

"I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!" Ron yelled as he jolted up from the couch to a standing position. He quickly glanced around until he saw his wife with that self-satisfied grin on her face. Ron raced over to Kim, almost wrapped his arms around her in a big hug but thought better of it, before he rapidly asked, "Are you okay? Do you need to lie down? Do you want me to run out and get you some pickles or anything?"

"Settle down, Ron," Kim tried to calm the frantic man who was bouncing around her like a Mexican jumping bean. "It's still early so I don't need to take it easy quite yet and the craving won't start for at least a couple of weeks."

"But you're still okay, right?" Ron begged, still a bit anxious but coming down from the sheer panic he had been in.

"I'm perfectly fine," Kim reassured her husband as she snaked her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss on the lips. When it broke, she leaned back with a frown and said, "But they want me to stay in isolation, possibly for the duration of the pregnancy. That means I can't travel to the pyramids to complete the mission."

Ron could only guess just how devastated Kim was. Knowing that something needed to be done and not being able to do it herself was something Kim couldn't and wouldn't ever stand for. Then to add her isolated pregnancy on top of it?

"Well, maybe they'll let you out just to help with the cap thingie," Ron weakly offered before he got another idea. "Hey! Maybe you could wear one of those enviro _mental_ suites or something. Then you'd still be isolated!"

"You mean environmental suit, Ron," Kim giggled at his misuse of words. Just leave it to him to come up with a silly idea that... whoa... that just might _work! _

"You're a genius," Kim cooed and gave Ron another passionate kiss before she picked up the telephone and dialed the number for the doctor in charge of the Space Center's medical ward.

Unfortunately, when she ran the idea past the doctor, he shot it down cold saying that she and her fetus were too important to jeopardize by leaving the center.

Kim then ran the idea past her mother. (Whether she was seeking a second medical opinion or trying to bypass the man in charge of her isolation, you make the call.) But Dr. Anne Possible told Kim in no uncertain terms that _her_ _grandchild_ should be Kim's top priority, and that Kim's father (who had incidentally been put in charge of moving the capstone) would handle the rest of the mission with Wade as the person who would operate the weapon.

When Kim informed Ron of the sitch he had only one thing to say. "KP, if you can't go, then I won't go either. I'll stay here with you for as long as you need me."

That small declaration settled Kim down and brought everything in to its proper context. It suddenly was okay that she wouldn't be there when the capstone was put in place or when the weapon was fired. She knew her father and Wade could handle it.

As long as Ron was by her side, everything would work out. (Well that and Ron suggested bringing some exercise equipment in to their apartment and designating one of the rooms as her personal dojo.)

Xxxxxx

It was three days before Nemesis was suppose to collide with Earth, and just because Kim and Ron weren't allowed to leave their small isolated apartment, it didn't mean that they were kept out of the loop. Wade made sure Kim could watch all that was happening via the Kimmunicator that was hooked into the plasma screen TV.

For some strange reason, Shego had also been brought in as a consultant for the operation. The former villainess had reformed after the Lowardian invasion and kept herself busy as a mercenary-for-hire, along with the occasional odd job bringing in a few minor crooks as an independent bounty hunter. That way she still had an outlet for her... active lifestyle.

"Shego, what are you doing there?" Kim angrily questioned when she saw the mint green skinned woman on the television screen inspecting the capstone before it was loaded on a huge cargo plane that'd been built specifically to haul the stone to Egypt. None of Earths current cargo planes were wide enough to fit the thirty foot square (at the base) stone, so James Possible had to design a new plane along with the other spaceships he'd been working on. Luckily someone had the foresight to think of just how to transport the large object from the space enter to the pyramid, and they were able to quickly built the plane while Kim and Ron were retrieving the golden object.

"Well _hey _there, princess," Shego beamed as she noticed the monitor of the Kimmunicator set up to observe and record everything that happened to the capstone. "Long time no see. How come you're not out here on the tarmac? I understand you and the buffoon went into space to pick up this hunk of metal."

"I would be," Kim grumbled, "but they have me in isolation after being in space for so long, among _other_ reasons."

"Yeah, I heard all about that," Shego gloated as she hitched a thumb over her shoulder toward Kim's father and Wade Load who were supervising the crane that was about to lift the huge stone onto a flatbed semi which would carry it into the belly of the plane. "Your old man can't stop talking about his impending grand kid. He said you and Monkey Boy musta gotten real busy on your flight to meet up with those aliens. I guess congrats are in order."

"Thanks, but Ron and I were busy both _to_ the meeting and _back,"_ Kim bragged. She wasn't exactly sure just why she was bragging to her old arch foe, but it felt right. Especially with the zinger she was about to employ since Shego and Drakken, a.k.a. Drew Lipsky, had started dating after the Lowardian attack five years ago. Kim and Shego still bantered back and forth. It was a little game they played after all theses years whenever they talked. "But I hear you haven't been getting any, lately. Are you and _Drewbie_ on the outs now or are you two planning on having a turquoise hued baby soon?"

"Hey," Shego's usual sour demeanor came out in full force. "Nobody calls him that except me and his mother and you know damned well that I've been in South America taking down a small rebel force for the last six months. We haven't had time to see each other."

"Alright, already," Kim back peddled with a laugh at how quickly she had been able to turn the tides and get under Shego's skin. "I was just playing you. But I'd still like to know why you were brought in on this mission."

"Yeah, okay," Shego said, letting her anger wane before she continued. "I heard some scuttlebutt that a small group was planning on hijacking the rock. I mentioned it to the Nerdlinger and he asked me to keep an eye on things until after the operation is over."

"Yeah, only Wade would consider hiring a thief to stop a theft," Kim wistfully said, thinking about how conscientious and creative Wade could be at times to head off a potential problem.

"Hey, I haven't stolen anything in, well, _months,"_ Shego groused at Kim's statement. "And that was only a few odds and ends from a rebel outpost I'd wrecked." She smiled wickedly as she added, "But all that gold _might_ be worth going evil again after it takes out Nemesis."

"Shego," Wade called out as he stood next to Dr. Possible while the back ramp of the plane started to close. "We leave in two minutes."

"I'll fly cover in the hovercraft," Shego yelled back before she turned to finish the conversation with Kim. "I gotta go, Kimmie."

"Take care, Shego," Kim replied with a sly smile. "And good luck trying to steal the capstone. I know your hovercraft isn't capable of lifting more than a ton so you'll have a hard time stealing that six or seven ton gold pyramid cap."

"Yeah, the logistics don't add up, do they Princess?" Shego laughed at being caught in the wishful lie of stealing the capstone. "I know you'll be keeping an eye on the operation until it over so I'll talk to you later."

Kim turned the TV off, planning to catch some sleep while the plane winged its way to Egypt. She felt more at ease since the capstone would be safe now that Shego was watching out for any thieves that might want to steal the huge hunk of gold.

Kim found Ron in bed waiting for her. She smile and sauntered into the room, now desiring a little Ronshine before she found any rest.

Xxxxxx

The lumbering behemoth of a plane took almost a whole day to travel from Middleton to Northern Egypt. The reason was because they had to stop _three times _along the way to fill up its huge fuel tanks which took forever_._ The monstrous plane certainly was a gas guzzler, but it was the only transportation that could make the trip under the deadline. (The closest runway long enough to land the Kepplar on was in western Siberia so they couldn't fly it there, a sea bound freighter would've taken at least a week if not more and there certainly weren't any roads or train tracks between the two continents.)

There was also the fact that they had to divert slightly from their plotted course for an hour when another plane tried to ambush them after reaching the coast of Africa. It seems Shego's scuttlebutt was correct, the people in the other plane were trying to hijack the capstone. Fortunately, Shego was on her guard and eventually chased the intruder off with her green plasma powered shots. (Which also destroyed one of the other plane's two engines; a very good reason to abandon the heist.)

Kim found it strange rooting for her former arch foe when the air battle between plane and hovercraft began; the shots of green plasma bringing back disturbing memories of her many battles with Shego. But she quickly remembered that the green mercenary wasn't all bad now so it was okay to root for her. Kim really had no idea just why someone would want to hijack a piece of the only defensive weapon that could save the Earth. She could only figure that greed overcame any sense of self preservation.

Ron marveled at the engineering ingenuity that'd been set in place at the pyramid to move the capstone into position, as he and Kim snuggled in to watch the events unfold in front of the television in their isolated apartment. (He had made some cheesy popcorn for the spectacle which Rufus thoroughly enjoyed.) While they were in space picking up the capstone, someone had constructed a mile long ramp up to the top of the pyramid which the semi used to put the smaller pyramid-shaped stone in place.

With less than twelve hours left until Nemesis struck, the stone was in position. Wade, along with Monique and his two friends from the internet, entered the pyramid and descended to King's Chamber.

Within a half hour of entering the pyramid, the golden capstone started to glow and Wade and his crew sent a thirty foot wide blue beam of energy out into space, completely vaporizing the threat.

Kim found the destruction of Nemesis almost anticlimactic. The "Calvary" was eleven and a half hours early and there was no huge explosion, sending millions of pieces of fragmented rock in all directions; which also meant that there wouldn't be a meteor shower to light up the sky.

Oh well. The world was saved and she'd had a small part in saving it. Now she could concentrate on her pregnancy.

Xxxxxx

A/N: Yes, the crisis is averted and the world has been saved. Normally there would be an epilogue to follow but I'm not quite done yet with the intrigue. Stay tuned for more excitement here, on the KP Channel!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all the copyrights to Kim Possible. I receive nothing for this story except your praise or flames. I accept either and bask in both.

Xxxxxx

Mayan Calendar

Chapter 6

Xxxxxx

Kim and Ron had just crawled into bed after saying their good nights to her father and Wade, who had just come up out of the pyramid, when the phone rang. Ron groaned in annoyance but answered it anyway. After all, it wasn't like he and Kim could be out on the town celebrating like the rest of the world since they were in isolation.

"Hello. Yeah, my _wife_ is here. Just a minute," Ron said into the receiver before handing it to Kim. "It's the General."

Kim warmly smiled at Ron, knowing that he'd specifically mention that she was his wife because General Simms kept calling her _Miss Possible_ whenever they talked. Kim had given up on trying to get the General to call her by her married name but Ron obviously wasn't giving up.

"Hello General Simms," Kim sighed into the receiver.

"Miss Possible," the General started in his no nonsense manner. "I hope I didn't wake you but we have an A-1-A scenario and someone has requested your presence at the Pyramid of Cheops immediately."

"I thought the crisis was over since Nemesis was destroyed," Kim yelped in slight annoyance, thinking that the General hadn't heard the news about the successful firing of the pyramid weapon. "And besides, I'm still under quarantine."

"I understand all that, but _another_ A-1-A situation has arisen and the only person who can handle the threat wants you there," the General barked as if it were an order. "A jet should be landing at your location as we speak. You're to get on the jet immediately so you can meet up with the person when they arrive at the pyramid."

"Well, what about the quarantine?" Kim questioned still not sure how that would be handled.

"Your doctors have been informed about the situation and have agreed to allow you to leave the complex wearing an environment suit. Your gear should be arriving at your door any second now."

_Ding dong._ The doorbell to the isolation apartment rang. Ron got out of bed, donned a robe and said, "I'll get it," as he left the bedroom.

"Alright, General," Kim sighed again, not looking forward to donning one of those bulky yellow monstrosities like Ron had worn in high school their senior year when he'd become obsessed with statistics and the odds of surviving a mission. "My husband and I will leave as soon as we get dressed."

"Thank you Miss Possible," General Simms intoned, still sounding as if he were giving orders. "Your country and the world are grateful for your sacrifice." He didn't wait for Kim's reply. The no nonsense General just hung up the phone.

"Yeah. A _big_ sacrifice," Kim grumbled to herself before her countenance brightened a bit as Ron returned to the room carrying a white bundle. "Well, at least Ron and I will be able to get out of here for a day or two."

Xxxxxx

Fortunately for Kim, the environment suit turned out to be very different than the bulky thing she'd envisioned. The suit Ron had gotten from the doctors at the door fit almost as snugly as her old super suit had. The only difference was that this one had a clear bubble helmet that completely enclosed her head and it also had a small air purifier unit she had to wear as a fanny pack.

Kim wasn't too surprised when they boarded the plane and were greeted by Afmed and Afmed, the two aliens from Area 51. After all, General Simms arranged for the ride and the two Sednanians probably left the base more than he did.

During the flight, Kim and Ron had a pleasant conversation with Mrs. Afmed, the one with the translator mustache, while Rufus carried on his own animated dialogue with the other alien. Kim had no idea what Rufus was saying but Afmed and Ron occasionally laughed at something the alien and the naked mole rat were talking about. (Kim realized she really needed to learn how to speak fluent Rufus one of these days.)

Neither alien would say exactly why they'd been summoned to the Pyramid of Cheops, but both hinted that they were needed and knew what was going on.

When they'd arrived, the sight of the pyramid was magnificent. The golden capstone gleamed in the afternoon sunlight. What was even more amazing was the sight of the Sednanian ship which our three intrepid heroes had only seen in space before, that had landed between two of the pyramids. It was much larger than either Kim or Ron remembered, almost equaling the size of the stone structures.

As the two humans, one naked mole rat and two aliens disembarked from the plane they were met by Afmed and Afmed, two of the aliens from the space ship. (Luckily they both were wearing translator mustaches since they found their supply of them shortly _after_ Kim and Ron had departed back to Earth.)

"Greetings, Mrs. and Mr. Stoppable," the leader from the spacecraft said with a Southern drawl and an outstretched hand. Both Kim and Ron shook his four-fingered hand. He turned to the naked mole rat and, with a 'high one' slap of Rufus' paw, said, "Hey there little one."

"Yo-ha, Bro," Rufus returned the greeting.

"It's nice to see you again, Afmed," Kim said with a genuine smile before she became serious. "What's going on? Ron and I haven't been told just why we've been brought here. We thought the danger was over now that Nemesis has been destroyed."

"That right, y'all. But that wasn't why we were comin' here in the first place." He pointed over to the space ship where a beam of light shot out toward the top of the pyramid, lifting the capstone off again. "We didn't know about the meteor that was hurdling towards you. We were on our way to take care of another threat to your planet."

_"Another_ threat," Ron whined, slapping his forehead in disgust. "Maaaan, how many planet threatening threats are we supposed to foil this year?"

"This threat is most dire," Afmed, the one from Area 51 who spoke with the British accent, said as everyone watched the capstone lift off the pyramid and get moved into the cargo hold of the space ship. "As you may not have heard, there's a cosmic alignment happening in a few hours between the exact center of your galaxy, your Sun and the Earth. When it occurs, the Sun will act as a focusing aperture for cosmic rays coming from the black hole at the center of our galaxy. Those enhanced rays will disrupt your gravitational field and tip your planet on its axis, causing destructive earthquakes to occur. Your global weather patterns will also shift causing massive storms."

"That sounds like a bad thing," Ron understated in his usual naive way.

"That's more than bad, Ron," Kim sternly said. "It'll throw the entire planet's ecosystem into chaos. The Sahara Desert may become the North Pole and Middleton would be on the Equator."

"No more winter weather in Middleton?" Ron perked up with his goofy smile beaming. "That doesn't sound so bad. That'll mean more beach time."

"But the shift in the Earth's axis will also cause the tectonic plates to move. Violently," Kim quickly informed her husband. "That will lead to massive earthquakes, tidal waves of epic proportions and volcanoes erupting. The whole world will be in chaos and disarray."

"Okay," Ron deadpanned. "Were back to bad."

"What can we do to stop it?" Kim questioned her planet's guests.

"That's the reason we all were comin' here in the first place," Afmed, the leader from the spacecraft, said as he hitched a slender thumb toward his ship. "We need to get the capstone moved to what you call the Yucatan Peninsula. We can take care of the problem from there."

"Well," Kim said, her cheerleader smile beaming bright and using a catch phrase she hadn't in a while, "let's get started."

Xxxxxx

The whole operation was explained to the young couple as they flew to Chichén Itza, Yucatan. Kim knew there was an Mayan pyramid there called the Pyramid of Kukulcan, but that was about all she knew of the area.

Afmed, the leader of the whole group of aliens (was Kim going to have to number them to keep them all straight in her mind?) informed her that she and Ron had been brought along to keep the Earthling tourists mollified while they preformed the operation necessary to save the Earth. Afmed had dismissed her father, Shego, Wade and his internet friends after the ship had landed, telling them that the alien crew would handle the cleanup.

Luckily, the flight took less than an hour since they were in the spaceship, and that the U.S. and Mexican armies were on hand to herd the crowd of humans clear of the pyramid and landing area when they arrived.

It didn't take long for the Sednanians, using their tractor beam again, to remove the two story tall temple from the top of the 79 foot tall pyramid, replacing it with the golden capstone from the Egyptian pyramid. Surprisingly, the cap seemed to fit, having somehow been shrunk down to the correct size by the Sednanians during the flight. Ron also noticed that the inscriptions on the capstone had somehow been altered to resemble Mayan glyphs instead of the Egyptian hieroglyphs.

Kim was able to quell the fears of the tourists when she took a bullhorn off of one of the soldiers and told the crowd what was going on. (Well, in general terms, nothing specific. She didn't want the tourists to freak out or anything.) She was slightly chagrined when someone in the audience asked why _she_ had a spacesuit on and whether they needed one. The crowd all cheered when she explained the reason for her isolation, and soon she and Ron were inundated with congratulations on the impending arrival of a new Stoppable child.

The celebration was interrupted when a loud hum was heard and a bright pink light shot out of the top of the pyramid. The beam lanced up then spread out like it hit a barrier, covering the entire sky. What the humans didn't know was that if someone was looking down at the Earth from space, the whole world would've had a pink glowing shield surrounding it.

Mere minutes after the pink glow encompassed the Earth it changed color to a deep burgundy, the morning Sun being blotted out and the sky appeared as if it were night once again. The crowd oohed and aahed at the spectacle, most not knowing the full extent of what was happening so they were blissfully unconcerned about the utter devastation that was being averted.

Both Kim and Ron knew, though. Afmed had explained that the change in color signified that the event had started and would only last a few minutes during the precise alignment.

Soon enough the sky changed back to the pink hue and the crowd went wild, marveling at the light show they'd just witnessed. Some were even bragging that they'd be famous, having seen it first hand. Unfortunately they didn't know that the entire planet had witnessed the event.

The beam was shut down and both Kim and Ron let out a heavy sigh of relief when they saw Afmed, Afmed, Afmed et. al. exiting the pyramid. They knew the operation was over and all was right with the world.

"Well," Ron chirped when they greeted their alien friends, "was that it or is there another dire threat that we haven't heard about yet that we need to take care of?"

"No, that's all our colleagues came to fix," Afmed said with a British accent. (Obviously he was the one from Area 51.)

"What will happen to the capstone now?" Kim curiously asked.

"We will keep it with us at Area 51," Afmed said, pointing to his wife. "That way it'll be available if another meteor happens to head this way."

The alien crew levitated the capstone back onto their ship and replaced the temple back onto the pyramid. Then, with Kim, Ron and Rufus on board, lifted off to head back to Colorado to drop off the trio, and then move on to Area 51.

Xxxxxx

Kim, being slightly depressed since she hadn't been a major player in saving the world _twice_ on this mission, and also being the curious type, buried herself in reading about the two ancient Earth cultures she'd come in contact with after returning to their isolation apartment.

"Ron?" Kim asked as she walked over to her husband, a large book open in her hands, "did you get a good look at any of the carvings around either of the pyramids?"

"Not really, KP," Ron said as he paused the video game he and Rufus were playing on the television. "Why do you ask?"

"Take a look at this," she said, sitting down beside him on the floor and setting the book between them on their legs. She pointed at one of the pictures.

"Yeah, that's Quetzalcoatl with his head emerging from a snake," Ron nonchalantly shrugged at the picture of one of the Mayan decorations. "So what?" He unpaused the game and continued to play.

"Doesn't it look a little like Afmed?" Kim queried. "I mean the leader of the alien group from the spaceship."

"It looks like him," Ron offhandedly said, not taking his attention away the TV screen, "because it _is_ him, KP."

"What?" Kim yelled in shock. "How can _this_ be him?"

Ron let out a big sigh before pausing the game again. He turned to Kim and explained, "It's all of them, KP. When we were on the ship picking up the capstone thingie, I got to talk with a coupla them. They told me that they were the actual Mayan Gods Quetzalcoatl, Tezcatlipoca, Huitzilopocchtli, and Tonatuh back when they were on Earth the before. They also said that they're the ones who helped build the Egyptian pyramids and became Ra, Osiris, Horus, and Anubis."

"But the Egyptian and Mayan gods all appear to be in human form in the carvings," Kim said as she showed her husband a few more pictures of the different gods. "And Quetzalcoatl was described as being pale white with a beard." She let it pass that Ron was able to pronounce the names of four of the Mayan Gods without missing a beat. He was just strange that way sometimes, remembering the oddest things. "And they'd have to be thousands of years old now if they were here on Earth during the reign of the pharaohs."

"Yeah, about that" Ron nervously laughed as he absently rubbed the back of his neck. "It seems that they have a extremely long lifespan since they're on a planet that's in a trans-Neptune orbit-type-thingie. They also go through a color change of their skin every hundred years or so, from pale white to gray and back."

"Okay," Kim accepted his explanation so far. "But what about looking like us humans?"

"Oh that," Ron nonchalantly waved off her question. "The aliens were wearing disguises to blend in with the human, and the beard was an older form of their translation mustache."

"And they told you all this while we were on their ship in space?"

"Well, yeah," Ron shrugged again like it was totally understandable. "I mean the 'Greeting Feast' _was_ three days long and they kinda ran off at the mouth after drinking for so long. The stuff they served us is like alcohol here on Earth. It didn't affect us but it got them drunker than a skunk."

Rufus became a bit put out since the video game was paused and he wasn't interested in ancient history at all. While Kim and Ron were talking, he slammed his controller down, marched over to the TV and shut it off. The mole rat then got out the checker board and set up the game before he kicked Ron in the leg.

Ron turned to his little buddy and asked, "What?"

"Checkers!" Rufus squeaked, pointing at the board.

"Awww, Maaaan!"

Xxxxxx

**Epilogue**

Being nine months pregnant and in isolation was driving Kim apsolutely bonkers. She hadn't been allowed to exercise for months and there was nothing else to do. There's only so much reading and television to distract you before you become totally bored.

At least the doctors finally told her just _why_ she was being kept in isolation. The fears of radiation affecting the baby were dire and the lack of gravity during the first few weeks of gestration could've caused major problems with the bone structure of the fetus. Luckily neither of those problems seemed to have arisen. The ultrasound tests showed the baby was developing nicely.

Ron had been almost avoiding his wife. The mood swings Kim had experienced were extreme and that made him cautious around his wife.

Fortunately, the villainous community decided it wasn't worth trying to take over the world after Professor Dementor tried to obtain the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer once again a few months back. Ron went to retrieve the device, but he had a secret weapon with him.

Shego.

The mint green hued villainess tagged along because she was bored and literally tore through his henchmen. After that, Henchco had a hard time recruiting. And losing a major source of income, they shortly went out of business. Without any henchmen, the rest of the uber-villains decided it would be too hard to take over the world.

Kim paced in the small apartment for the umpteenth time that morning, literally wearing a rut in the carpeting. Suddenly she doubled over in pain and felt a wetness between her legs.

"Ron, it's time!" Kim hollered when the initial contraction subsided.

"I'm on it," Ron yelled back as he came out of the bathroom naked, having been in the shower. They'd rehearsed what to do quite a few time over the months, not having anything better to do so Ron was well versed in just what needed to be done. He grabbed the phone and dialed a number, telling the doctors that Kim had gone into labor.

All seemed to be going as planned but Kim still had to remind her husband to put some clothes on before the medical team arrived.

Ron only fainted twice during the delivery and after only fifteen hours in the delivery room, the proud parents looked upon their new baby boy.

"What should we name him?" Kim questioned her husband who was beaming to beat the band.

"Well," Ron pondered for just a moment before his goofy smile amped up a notch or two. "since he was conceived in space on that mission, maybe we should call him Afmed."

Kim was not amused.

Xxxxxx

Author's Notes: And so the mysteries of December 21, 2012 are put to rest. I know I fudged a few of the facts and there wasn't too much action in this little tale, but I rushed this out to be available before the end of the world.

Sedna is a real planet in a trans-Neptune orbit. Unfortunately, it take approximately 11,400 Earth years to complete said orbit, so if there is life on that small world it wouldn't have been anywhere near Earth during either the Pharaoh or Mayan time periods. As Kim said, they'll be closest to the Sun in 2076.

I hope you enjoyed this little story. Review if you like but I won't squawk if you don't. (I just hate people who beg for reviews. In my mind, that's not what writing is all about. They're only looking for affirmation that they exist.)


End file.
